


MGS sketchbook

by Velvet_Velour



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bosselot, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2018, M/M, Mkaz, Parasite Kaz, Peace Walker era, VKaz, bosslove, joylove, sunstone au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour
Summary: fanarts onlyvarious drawings of MGS charactersincludes ships, check each chapter for more information





	1. Kazuhira Miller week

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on my [tumblr](https://velvetvvelours.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/meganecosplay/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drawings made for Kaz Week I did on twitter

 

 


	2. Medic/Venom Snake x Kazuhira Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final pieces for Kaz Week from twitter

 


	3. Ocelot Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drawings made for Ocelot Week I did on twitter

 

 


	4. Ocelot Week - bosselot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drawings made for Ocelot Week I did on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 years of this bullshit

 

 


	5. Venom x Kaz - fashionable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a prompt: old VKaz - fashionable


	6. Sniper Wolf x Meryl [Femslash February'18]




	7. Flaming Buffalo x Quiet - Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sketches for a pirate AU fic [Sirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913212/chapters/37094754) [bluewishdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust) is working on  
> as you can see it includes mermaid!Quiet


	8. MGS Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sketches for a pirate AU fic [Sirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913212/chapters/37094754) [bluewishdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust) is working on  
> captain Venom, Quartermaster Kaz and First Mate Ocelot

 

 


	9. The Boss x Dr Strangelove

_Way up here with the Northern lights_  
 _Beyond you and me_  
 _I dreamt of us in another life_  
 _One we've never reached_  
/[Cover me - Depeche Mode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8t5M9_Tvzk)

 

 


	10. Peace Walker era - smoke break




	11. Amanda x Cecile - Sunstone AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunstone is a comic, you can read it on the author's dA [here](https://www.deviantart.com/shiniez/)  
> keep in mind it's nsfw and depicts a bdsm relationship between two women

 


	12. Flaming Buffalo x Quiet




	13. Sniper Wolf x Meryl




	14. sniper Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet from [Desert Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443069/chapters/30811185) \- a fantastic post apo fic by [bipalium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipalium/pseuds/bipalium)


End file.
